Feel Alright
by Ree Mieko
Summary: A fellow psychiatrist has known Dr. Crane all through High School. They have similar thoughts, and she wants her old friend to do her a bit of a favor about the Bat. Not MarySue!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Batman blahblah...I don't own anyone in this story except Dr. (Rebecca) Chase.

A/N: This story takes place a little before Bruce's original party...and the time between to before the mass-intoxication.

"Dr. Crane?" Rebecca knocked on the door, peeking her head in. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes seemed endless.

"Ah, Dr. Chase." He smiled slightly. "And to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

Rebecca gave her colleague a 'Yeah-right' look. "I've come here purely on business, I assure you Dr. Crane."

"Please, call me Jonathan."

Quickly walking into the dull office, Rebecca sat opposite from Dr. Crane, and glared at him. "...Jonathan," She choked on the name, before continuing with a shuddering breath. "I assume you know of Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes...I've met him occasionally..." Dr. Crane simply stared at Rebecca, interested in hearing what she had to say. In no way did he doubt that she was very smart. Maybe not as smart as himself, but above the rest to say the least. Hearing Dr. Chase stumble on his name was amusing enough for him to smirk.

"Well," Rebecca stated, staring darkly at Dr. Crane's neatly organised desk. "Bruce has been tagging me lately - I've no reason why," She hurriedly looked up and met Dr. Crane's blue eyes. They were slightly alarming if they caught you in surprise. Actually Dr. Chase knew the reason very well but didn't want to throw her hard-earned career down the drain just because of one little slip-up.

"Hm," Dr. Crane murmured, pretending to be in deep thought about the whole situation. "And you'd like me to do what to him? Analyze him? We both know you can do that well enough on your own, Dr. Chase."

She shut her eyes, and shook her head a fraction, as if a battle inside her mind was raging war. Quickly opening them, Rebecca found Dr. Crane looking at her, most curiously. "I cannot. Everytime I brush him off with a very well spun lie, Bruce turns on me and iknows/i it's not true." Both in the room knew Rebecca was a very talented little liar indeed. "I know of your...experiments, Jonathan."

If Dr. Crane felt any surprise, he masked it like a professional actor. He had known Rebecca almost all his life - She was a year younger than him, but she stopped the bullies any chance she could. Which wasn't much from the start.

"Do you now? Then I suppose you would like to see my mask?" Dr. Crane pulled out an ordinary looking briefcase onto his desk.

"No!" Rebecca shouted, throwing the desk's objects including the briefcase, to the floor in a desperate attempt to stop him. Dr. Crane looked more than slightly irritated, and glanced at his mask peeping out of the case.

"Would you mind explaining why you acted so brash?" He lightly sneered.

Rebecca stepped back once then stared disgustedly at Dr. Crane. "You were going to poison me with your damned fear toxin," She whispered, and saw a flicker of many emotions cross his face, but they disappeared in a blink. "Use it on Bruce at his stupid Galleria party tonight - I have something you may want."

Dr. Crane boredly checked his nails for nonexistant dirt, then looked back at Rebecca. "And that would be...?"

"A brazilian magfrost." Rebecca smirked, digging out a small clipped picture of a sturdy looking, green petaled, flower.

"What good would that do me?" Dr. Crane was getting annoyed by having to ask questions so much at this hour.

"Your fear toxin - so close, yet so far, yes?" Rebecca glanced at Dr. Crane's curt nod. "The brazilian magfrost can make it iperfect/i. It has strong enough effects so that if someone merely so much as sniffs the petals up close, you'd have insomnia for years. That, combined with your fear toxin..." She left off, leaving the idealistic of what could be, up to Dr. Crane.

He nodded, a smile slowly curving his lips upward. "And all I have to do is get Bruce off your back?"

"That's right," Rebecca smiled. Jonathan and her seemed alike in many ways.

"We'll see," Dr. Crane spoke softly. "Oh, and Dr. Chase?"

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You should clean up the mess you made," Dr. Crane tilted his head towards the pile of papers and his briefcase.

"Bite me." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She smiled to herself as she left, closing the door behind her. Perfect...almost too perfect. Who knew Dr. Crane wanted that flower so badly? But, she had good connections with Ivy, and that woman was happy to give her that flower.

Dr. Crane watched his female colleague leave his office. 'iWhat a crude remark/i...' He thought, 'iThat was always her favorite passtime/i.' Pushing a button under his desk, a secretary appeared opening his door, "Yes Dr. Crane?" She asked.

"Get someone to organise my papers," He jutted his chin at the mess on the floor, before quickly closing the briefcase and leaving the office. Those notes weren't of that much importance...merely fliers for that Galleria party of Bruce Wayne's. He'd been sending one for each of his staff members, and Dr. Crane hated the advertisements. 


	2. Past I

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Batman blahblah...I don't own anyone in this story except Dr. (Rebecca) Chase.

A/N: The reason why Rebecca's in the same High School with Jonathan is that she skipped a grade for being a smartie.

Blodeuedd- Lmao. Thank you! I never thought of that small chapter that way...I'll try to write longer chapters. Just wanted to let the first out to see how it goes. D And I've read yours, it's absolutely brilliant. I thought I left a comment...? o.o -----

It was lunch, on the very first day of High School for Jonathan Crane. He was a Freshman, but he could easily have passed to be at least a Junior. A crowd was circling around him, as a bully goaded him, serving some punches.

This treatment wasn't new to Jonathan - thing had been this way since third grade. But, on this day, something happened that he never would have realized.

"Nick, you're a fucking asshole! Leave him alone!"

Jonathan looked up, his eyes wide in shock. No one had ever dared stand up for him before. A girl that barely passed the bully's shoulders, with long dark brown hair was facing him, with an angry face and pouty lips.

Nick sneered, aiming another punch at Jonathan, while looking at Rebecca. "What're you gonna do 'bout it, tiny?"

All Jonathan could do was try to block, and watch with amazement as this girl walked towards the unsuspecting Nick, and fiercely kicked his ass. Literally.

Taken by surprise, Nick landed face first into the dry dirt, getting some grass stains on his white jersey. "You're gonna pay for that!" He roared, facing the girl.

She just smirked, before she began to wail. Jonathan looked at her confusedly. Why was she crying? She's the one that hit the bully...Unless...

"Nickolas Burtru, what's happened here?" The old balding principal sighed, facing the three teenagers.

Rebecca started first. "He was hi-hitting Jonathan, then I-I said he shouldn't...but he wouldn't l-listen! So I t-tried to stop him, but he just p-pushed me out of t-the waaay!" She sobbed, pulling at her baggy pants.

"Is this true, Jonathan?" The principal asked him staring into his eyes.

Jonathan slowly nodded with a grimace on his face. Finally that idiot will be getting what he deserved...

"Come with me, Nickolas." Mr. Callun said, pulling his ear along with him.

"But she lied! She kicked my ass!" He said, crestfallen as Mr. Callun dragged him along.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure sweet little Rebecca kicked your...bum." The conversation slowly died away, and the crowd dispersed, chuckling at what had happened the today.

"Thanks...," Jonathan glanced at Rebecca, who was now drying her crocodile tears.

"No problem," She said clearly, as if she had never cried at all. Jonathan stared, and wondered if she had acted...if so, those tears were very convincing...

"I'm Jonathan. Crane." He hastily added, picking up his school texts that were strewn across the grass and dirt.

"Huh," Rebecca muttered, clawing her hand through her silky hair. "Well I'm Rebecca Chase. See ya later, Crane." Turning, Rebecca walked off just as the bell rang. Lunch was over.

Jonathan had seen her throughout the last half of the day - It seemed they had the same schedule. He remembered seeing her face before.

Rebecca was an odd usually quiet girl during class. If she spotted anyone giving Jonathan a hard time, she stood up for him. On one day, during second semester, he saw Rebecca digging out her books from her locker. "Rebecca!" Jonathan called, walking over.

The girl turned to face him, right eyebrow high up. "Oh hi Crane. What d'you want?"

'This is your chance,' Jonathan thought to himself. "Why have you been defending me from bullies?" He blurted.

Giving Jonathan a hard look, Rebecca shook her head. "That's the thanks I get for saving you?"

"I mean to say..." He was stumbling now. Great. "I just wanted to know why...and I've always said 'thanks'."

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Don't think it's because I like you. You're too tall for me," She started walking towards a closed door. "Saying 'thanks' doesn't matter if I'm not there to hear it, ya know." With that and a swish of her hair, she went to her class. The one that she didn't have to share the spotlight with him for once.

At home Jonathan detested the place. The wood was being eaten from the inside by termites, and his mother always had a blank look to her. She sometimes stopped what she was doing and get to work on something completely different. Either way, she never finished anything. His father was a fat slob, who never left his chair in front of the television unless it's for work or food. Jonathan would always grab something from the old fridge himself, and stay upstairs in his room for the rest of the night.

But for Rebecca it was different. She lived a content life, too content for herself. So she liked to stir up the evening, to release energy she stacked up. When Rebecca realized that Jonathan couldn't very well defend himself physically, she was over-joyed. She loved beating up someone, and was rather tactful at it. Her mind always raced with schemes and plots, planning how her future will be. Rebecca never payed that much attention to boys - or girls for that matter. She used most of her focus on schoolwork, and determining which teacher would like what attitude from her. But Rebecca didn't know that she had plotted her own downfall in the future.

"Why don't you call me by my first name?" Jonathan's voice sounded above her. Rebecca glanced up at him, hating how he towered over her, how he looked down at her. How he always had to question her motives. They were on their morning walk to school.

"I hate the name Jonathan. I like Crane better." Rebecca muttered. But Jonathan had heard despite his height, and nodded, thinking it over.

"Maybe I should call you Chase from now on," He thought aloud.

Rebecca whipped around, her face furious. "Do not /ever/ call me Chase! It's a boy's name," She turned again, her back to him.

"Hey Scarecrow!" A boy barely passing Jonathan's shoulder shoved him from behind. He didn't know Rebecca wasn't very far, and as Jonathan fell, he couldn't help but fall on top of the girl.

Eyes burning, Rebecca shoved Jonathan aside, who was still on the ground in surprise. "You stupid..." She muttered more cuss words, kicking, biting, punching the poor boy aiming for his face and crotch. She didn't feel sorry for the boy as he sank to the ground, nose broken and maybe something else.

"C'mon, Crane. Let's go," Rebecca walked on, unfazed.

Jonathan scrambled to collect his schoolbooks and followed silently. He thought about what his female companion had said before about thanking her. "Thanks," He murmured, staring hard at the pavement.

"Why don't you do anything to them?" Rebecca asked, not looking at Jonathan's startled gaze.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know you're smarter. We're both taking Psychology - We have power." She continued, without faltering. "Can you imagine that? Having so many people in your power?"

Rebecca was already corrupted, thinking up plans like these.

"Uh...," Jonathan looked at Rebecca questioningly. "Why?"

"Revenge." 


	3. Executed Plan

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Batman blahblah...I don't own anyone in this story except Dr. (Rebecca) Chase.

A/n: Short chapter, I know, sorry! This chapter goes by a little fast, but...the fourth chapter will be longer. I PROMISE. 3 -----

Tonight was the night. The clock near the doorway chimed eight times with an eerie clang. Rebecca pat her head lightly, her hair in a tight asian-style bun. To go along the the hair-do, she had bought a red chinese dress for this occasion. "Am I really that excited about this thing?" Rebecca asked herself semi-consciously. Shaking her head, she grabbed the needed necessities, and ran out of her house, and straight to the car. The house door automatically locks itself when closed, so Rebecca wasn't worried much about robbers. She'll deliver the flower to Crane personally if he did this right.

Dr. Crane smiled slightly as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was combed with water, and he was wearing a tuxedo. "Just like the prom...no fancy outside dinner, no date, and no after party." Dr. Crane murmured, coming out of his estate and calling a taxi to go to the Galleria.

The party was hosted at Bruce's own mansion with wide space for dancing. He himself, was busy mingling with the large crowd that had already arrived. Rebecca Chase was in that crowd.

"Dr. Chase, glad you could make it." Bruce flashed a smile, and shook her hand.

Rebecca pulled her hand away, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Likewise, I'm sure." Crane will be in the upper hallway, Rebecca thought. "Mr. Wayne, could you show me around your house? Er, near the back exit?"

Bruce looked at Rebecca with a confused look but nodded. "Alright. A grand tour of my mansion!" He exclaimed, grabbing a small cup of red win from a table as they passed.

As they walked up the stairway, Bruce tried to strike up a conversation. "So...Why did you ask Dr. Isley to bring you a Brazilian Magfrost? They're illegal to have in the -"

Rebecca held the vase over Bruce's unconscious body, as she sneered. "Like it's any of your business." She saw Crane walking towards her, a small smile playing on his lips. She motioned at the body, and Crane nodded, pulling him around the corner. Rebecca grinned, pushing the spilt wine glass away, and bounded downstairs, to have a little fun at the party.

"Miss Chase!" Bruce's butler, Alfred called to her in an old and dignified voice. "Do you perchance happen to know where Master Wayne has gotten to? We need more wine, and he seems to like to do it himself..."

Sighing, Rebecca pointed up the stairway. "Up there, near the right hallway. Make sure you don't sneak up on him, he seems a little angry at something." She quickly turned and grabbed the last glass of wine.

Giving the woman a strange look, Alfred thanked her and slowly walked up the stairs. "Master Wayne? Are you alright? We need more wine and I know you..." He left off, staring at Jonathan Crane's palm.

"Have a good nightmare," He heard, as he fell clinging to the desk in the left hallway. Soon Alfred was seeing all his phobias appear, and he breathed deeply, shutting his eyes.

'Silly girl,' Crane thought as he hurriedly shoved Bruce's body into the nearest guest room and locked the door. He took out a half-full syringe of liquid, and a tourniquete. He tied the tourniquete around Bruce's right arm after lifting the sleeve. Crane thumped the arm, making the vein pop up, then slipped the needle into the skin excreting the liquid. Crane sighed contentedly, as he pulled the syringe back out and hid it in his inner jacket pocket. He checked how much fear toxin he had left and saw barely two pennyfulls. "That'll be enough," He decided, and held his palm in front of Bruce's nose.

The sleeping millionaire breathed in the powder that was shot in his face, and suddenly began to jerk and shout in his unconscious torment. Crane brought Bruce onto the bed and under the covers. He grinned to himself. As he exited the room, and glanced at the writhing butler, he shook his head and quickly left the manor. How much of that fear toxin an old man like him can take...Who knows? He may be dead by next morning.

----------

"How'd it go?" Rebecca asked, walking with Crane to their cars, parked by each other.

"As good as it'll get," He murmured, flicking his wrist and checking his watch. 11:28. "Why did you send the butler up there? I didn't need him snooping."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca leaned against her car door. "And what was I supposed to do with him? Tell him Bruce was in the potty and he needed his help? God knows he would," She snorted.

Crane allowed himself a smirk at Rebecca's crude humor. "I was still busy with a certain Wayne," He reminded her.

Rebecca shook her head. "I'll give you your flower tomorrow at Arkham. I'll have it wrapped... the flower will be in a glass case, but it needs little carbon dioxide to survive."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Crane looked at Rebecca significantly. She read the look as, 'don't you remember I'm smarter than you?'

She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, quickly shifting inside. "You didn't give the butler enough to kill him did you? Some people saw me talking to him last."

"Who knows," Crane's ice blue eyes flashed as he opened his door and sat inside. He pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the manor's estate. Rebecca soon followed after glancing worriedly back up at the mansion. His words startled her, and she didn't want to be framed... 


	4. Past II

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Batman blahblah...I don't own anyone in this story except Dr. (Rebecca) Chase.  
-------

"Revenge." Rebecca answered simply.

All through that day, Jonathan could only think of what his friend had said. Revenge? Taking a career in psychology merely for revenge? He asked all these questions to her.

"Yes, and yes. I know you've been thinking about it. It's obvious that you'll get them later on when you're more successful and whatnot. I'll be right alongside you, cheering you on. Maybe even help a little." Rebecca promised.

But that promise was not meant to be kept during much of their high school years. Their schedules had changed gradually over the next three years in High School, and even though Rebecca was with Jonathan every chance she had. They had agreed to meet together behind the school for a study session, while everyone else was at the stadium watching their team's Football.

"Agoraphobia?" Rebecca asked, while writing down some notes about a personality disorder.

"Fear of leaving a safe place. Acrophobia?" Jonathan asked in return, also writing down other things.

"Fear of-" Rebecca's sentence was cut off by Nickolas Burtru, who was laughing in contempt.

"You know, I never woulda thought geeks like you could get geekier. I guess I was wrong!" Nick took the paper Rebecca was writing on and ripped it to shreds. She glanced up at him and scowled.

"Idiot," Rebecca muttered, eyes burning with hatred. She wanted to kill him -

Jonathan was pushed to the ground, and his books and papers scattered. He glared up at the known bully, and tried to calm himself inside.

"Nickolas, do you want us to kill you?" Rebecca asked sweetly, standing upright, holding something behind her back. She made sure Nick had his back turned to Jonathan.

Nick's smirk dimmed down to a frown. "Wha.. what the hell are you talkin' about?" He demanded. He was afraid of what might happen, too scared. Jonathan saw that Rebecca had purposefully dropped a small shard of sharp glass beside him. He carefully grabbed it, his face emotionless.

"Do it," Rebecca whispered, to her companion.

Jonathan held up the glass as if about to stab Nick in his eyes, but the bully cried out in desperate fear and ran for his life. He gazed at his hand, which was bloody because he held the glass too tight. Quickly dropping it, Jonathan gathered up his papers and books.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Rebecca's shout dragged Jonathan's attention to the situation at hand. She looked enraged.

"Did you see it? His fear," Jonathan murmured, smiling demurely, his eyes unfocused. "I made him afraid, he was so afraid..."

Rebecca shut her mouth, jaw clenched. After five minutes, she released a sigh, and her shoulders sagged. "You'll be famous, Crane. And you're really smart." Maybe too smart, Rebecca thought sadly.

A cold wind blew, and Jonathan's eyes focused once more with the strange, uncomforting gleam. "I've no need for petty compliments. I knew that already," He said, holding his books and papers. Rebecca watched him walking away, a somewhat angered and confused look on her face.

Rebecca didn't see Jonathan again until their sophomore year in College. Both were majoring in Psychology, but different minors.

She sat boredly at her desk. All the rest were taken, full of binders, backpacks and people and she was forced to sit near the front of the class. "Too late..." She reprimanded herself, tapping a pencil.

As the door opened, two men walked in - The psychology professor, and Jonathan.

"Crane!" Rebecca's startled shout received an amused look from her childhood friend.

"It's Jonathan, you know. I'm not a doctor quite yet," He smirked, taking the empty seat next to her.

"How have you been? Majoring in psychology... knew you would." Rebecca muttered almost darkly, tapping her pencil once more.

Before Jonathan could respond, the professor began his lecture for that day about Jungarian Archetypes.

The class seemed to drag on, hours ticking by slowly. Rebecca's leg bounced up and down in anxiety, hoping she'd catch Jonathan after class. She wanted to get to know a few things - If Crane's gonna be famous, I want to have at least some people to call on, Rebecca thought, her mind plotting her future.

As soon as the ending bell rang, the girl linked arms with Jonathan. He glanced at Rebecca, and his body stiffened at the physical contact. He wasn't quite used to this, but knew Rebecca wasn't all that shy about it.

"So," Rebecca said casually, as if they have spoken in the last four years. "Any projects going? Something you should let me know about?"

Jonathan finally pulled his arm free, and cleared his throat. "Not really. A couple things, but nothing worth mentioning..." He might have trusted her before, but after the gap of years, he trusts only himself.

"Huh.." She cocked an eyebrow. "What if I told you that I didn't believe you, Crane?"

Glaring at his old friend, he remembered the incident with Nick. "Why did you egg me on to kill him?" He whispered fervently.

Rebecca then dropped her gaze. "No reason. Caught up in the moment." She looked back at Jonathan's face, her brows furrowed. "I don't have to tell you that anyway, unless you decide to tell me what you're up to."

Jonathan merely smiled. 


	5. Past III In Succession

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Batman blahblah...I don't own anyone in this story except Dr. (Rebecca) Chase.

**Author's Note: **Wow... it's amazing to think how bloody short my chapters are. I can't seem to get anything more down than half a page. oo;  
Ah well. Anyhow, I finally bring in the next chapter.. the good ol' days.  
------

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

Both were standing in the abandoned hallway, staring each other down with their cold analytical gaze.

"I'm curious."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "You know what they say, Crane. Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back," Jonathan quipped easily.

Studying his features, Rebecca's lower lip quivered. "Oh fine." She pouted, giving in.

'About time her wall broke,' Jonathan thought to himself idly.

Rebecca slumped against the locker and slid to the floor. "I was so tired of them.. of all of them.. they didn't understand anything!" She fiercely stared at her converse shoes.

"So you wanted to kill one? The one that tore up your homework?" The amused voice bounced off the silent walls, making it louder than it really was.

"That _homework_ was the best written work of human psychosis I've ever done! And that _idiot_ just thought it was a couple hundred pages of nothing.." Rebecca stood and brushed off her clothes, then walked up to Jonathan and stared at him. "Please say you've found something.. something to get revenge on them. On all of them.."

Jonathan looked away from her searching gaze and looked at the hallway clock. It was thirty minutes past the class bell. "Maybe some other time," He nodded at Rebecca and went on his way.

"I'll find you again, Crane. Then you can't brush me off that way ever again!" Rebecca, fuming, stomped off to her own class.

Needless to say, Nicholas Burtrude wasn't in college. He didn't even finish high school, as Rebecca soon found out, on her way to pump gas into her vehicle.

Stepping out of the car, Rebecca sighed to herself. "Stupid tight-lipped bastard.. always keeping good secrets from me."

"May I help you?" A recognizable voice asked behind her, and Rebecca quickly turned to face him. It was Nicholas Burtrude, only four years older from when they last met on the football field. When the man saw who the woman was, he shook his head and went into the building nearby. He glanced out occasionly to see if Rebecca had left.

"He can't possibly still be afraid... I'm sure many people have almost killed him before." Rebecca pumped her own gas, and left back for the college after getting herself some lunch from Burger King.

Eventually at lunch, Rebecca did find Jonathan, sitting alone eating from a sac lunch. She sat down in front of him and handed him her Whopper, and rested her head on her hand, staring at him again.

"I'm not that hungry."

Rebecca's mouth twitched, before she replied, "Then I'll break it in half."

Jonathan shrugged and went back to eating his own peanut butter and jelly snadwich, keeping his gaze down on the table.

Quickly breaking the Burger King sandwich in a jagged lined half, Rebecca placed one half of the sadnwich on Jonathan's plastic wrap that was being burned by his gaze.

"There, you big baby." Rebecca began chewing on the other half hungrily, eventually taking sips of her Coke.

After minutes of silence passed by, Rebecca looked at Jonathan. "When I first saw you here in college, you acted a lot different than you are right now." Jonathan looked up slightly, and she could see tinges of the sleepless nights under his blue eyes.

"You know, maybe if you actually told me about that project, I'd be able to help you. Then you'd be getting a decent amount of sleep." Rebecca rolled her eyes slightly.

"I know what I'm doing, and I don't need your help." Jonathan mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you're doing wonderfully," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Especially since you look horrible because of the project, not getting enough sleep, not even eating healthy -"

"You count eating Burger King whoppers as healthy?"

Rebecca ignored his comment with a glare and went on. "And I can bet my entire tuition that your grades are slipping."

Jonathan finally looked up fully and made eye contact with his childhood ally. "It's not that hard to deduce..." He didn't want her to have the satisfaction.

"Hm," Rebecca smiled triumphantly. "The great Jonathan Crane, his college grades slipping.. now, I wonder who would call the media?"

"It's not as big as you think it is, 'Becca." Jonathan's eyes widened slightly. His treacherous mouth! He went on hurriedly. "I'm just researching chemistry and all the effects.."

Rebecca looked unbelieving, but it was probably true. "Take me to your Dorm Room." She wanted to see this for herself.

"How about," Jonathan suddenly stood and left the table. "Never?"

Narrowing her eyes after him, Rebecca also stood and followed. "Don't be a bloody jackass, Crane!" She hissed next to him.

"When I find it, I'll let you test it." Jonathan's blank features stared ahead.

Face contorted in confusion, Rebecca tried to think. 'What do you mean...?' She thought the unanswerable question.


End file.
